


Say It

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, i guess?, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Logan's a bit jealous, though Julian isn't too keen on letting him do whatever he wants to. Jogan. Drabble. (Originally posted 2013)
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III





	Say It

"Say it."

"No."

"Be a good boy, Julian. Say it."

"I'm not going to—_fuck_, Lo!"

"You've been bad, haven't you?" Logan asked him softly, pressing his lips to the side of Julian's neck. He had the actor in his lap, Julian's back pressed tightly against his chest.

"No," Julian gritted out, trying to ignore the hand running over his thigh.

"You were flirting with him."

"I wasn't," Julian insisted, voice catching a bit as Logan pressed his hips up and pulled Julian closer.

"You _were_," Logan countered simply, tightly gripping the brunette's hip. "You shouldn't have been, though," he continued, letting his fingers trail farther up Julian's thigh. "You're _mine_, Julian," he tightened the hold he had on the actor's hip and pressed the heel of his other hand against Julian's cock. Logan kissed him, swallowing the whimper the actor made, and quickly stood up.

He turned, pushing Julian down on the bed before pressing himself on top of the actor. "Mine," he growled again, pressing his hips against Julian's and getting a moan in response.

"Yours," the actor gasped out, making Logan grin and lean down to kiss his boyfriend again.

"Say it," the blonde demanded between kisses, slotting a leg between Julian's thighs and pressing it up, smirking at the moan he got in response.

"I'm not going to beg," Julian insisted, inhaling sharply when Logan pressed his leg up again. "Oh, _fuck,_ please."

"Say it."

"Fuck me," Julian demanded, slipping a hand around the back of Logan's neck and pulling him close to kiss him again.

"That wasn't very polite," Logan pointed out, smirking, when they pulled apart.

"_Please_," Julian begged, gasping when Logan slid a hand up his shirt, kissing him while flicking his finger over a nipple.

"Beg for it, Julian," Logan's voice was soft but his tone demanding, leaving no room for disagreement.

"_Please,_ Logan, fuck me, _okay,_ I'm yours, I'm _sorry_, I need _you_ I need _more, please_," Julian finally started rambling, gasping when he was quickly pulled into a sitting position. Logan quickly stripped them both of their shirts, pushing Julian onto his back again and kissing his way down the actor's chest, stopping at his waistband.

"You only had to ask," he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's hipbone before popping the button on his jeans with a smirk.

"Fuck you," Julian told him through gritted teeth, one hand tangled in Logan's blonde hair.

"Sure thing, princess."


End file.
